


From One Ambition to Another

by melissima



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissima/pseuds/melissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holden reveals a secret. Naomi is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Ambition to Another

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing one short fic for each episode of the series as I watch them. They will probably all get Jossed eventually, but it's a good game, anyway. :) 
> 
> The title comes from this quote:
> 
> "Men rise from one ambition to another: first, they seek to secure themselves against attack, and then they attack others."  
> ~ Niccolo Machiavelli

Naomi seethed, watched Holden falter in command of the shuttle. 

She knew Cap had trusted her. She also knew he'd never have named a woman XO. Best she'd hoped was to bust her hump even harder and eventually, maybe, get a shot with the next guy.

Holden would fall backward into a command, if he didn't get himself killed. Pretty boys like him made the company image. She dared not cross him, since he would likely move up first even though she was stronger, sharper, and more responsible. She kept her head down and documented everything.

She doubted he would ever suspect how many better-qualified jocks he lept over on his way up. And he was brittle; hell, they all were, now, but denial rolled off him like bad cologne. If she was patient, got close while there was no place to hide in this sardine can, she could push him.

She could break him.

Raised voices.

She banged her helmet on the bulkhead in frustration, barking to draw them up short. 

Both their heads snapped around, but Holden, typically, argued. Her frustration nearly beat her but she mastered it, holding her voice level in spite of how much he deserved humilliation.

He kept quiet about logging the distress beacon. She glared until he tore his gaze away, then moved on. Something on his face surprised her: he would follow her. Begrudgingly, rebelliously, but he would follow. A loyal man cost more than a broken one, but he was worth more. 

A plan came together, like water droplets finding each other in low-grav. When she got them home safe, all four would owe her. The logs, the testimonies -- it wouldn't be Holden who had dragged the Knight home to Ceres.

This was her shot.

She would take it.


End file.
